Almost Perfection
by Jade-Max
Summary: Kyp and Jaina challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

February 2005

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George, I'm just playing in his sandbox

Title: Almost Perfection

Author: JadeMax

Genre: Mush, fluff – Challenge fic for K/J thread on He was almost perfect.

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the bashing of any characters cheeky grin

Challenge Requirements:

The challenge for February is to write a K/J vignette or short story that incorporates the following:

A love letter

A dinner date

Snow

A misunderstanding

Flowers, champagne, and chocolate

And, of course, mush!

**Almost Perfection**

By JadeMax

Chapter 1

He was perfect.

Jaina sighed looking across the table at her breakfast companion, assessing him thoroughly. He'd just come in from outside to join her, not one to give up an early morning routine of physical exercise.

His excellent physique, his startlingly clear green eyes, so full of warmth for her. His rugged good looks, enhanced by black hair that was dotted with flakes of early morning snow. His overcoat was spattered with more white, quickly drying in the warmth of their cabin.

"Jaina?"

She jerked, looking up guiltily.

He was perfect and he did nothing for her. "Yes, Jag?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him for a long minute. "Yes."

"I know this wasn't the vacation we planned, but can't we make the best of it?"

She hid a grimace. Make the best of it, right. She pushed away from the table. "I know you're dying to get back to your exercise routine, don't let me hold you up. I'll be tinkering with the caf unit; it's not putting out the strength I want."

She could feel his gaze following her as she disappeared, thankful when he didn't follow. The war had ended several months ago, and with the adrenaline rushes gone, so had her feelings for Jag slowly died.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders to try and get rid of the tension. This week was going to be difficult. Snow had fallen the night before, completely unexpected, on the small retreat and now she was stuck. Stuck in a small cabin, light-years from anywhere, with Jag, a man she felt nothing more than friendship for. She could just throw something.

She heard the door in the other room open and close, Jag's presence diminishing as he did as told. She made a face. Maybe that was it; he always did as he was told. So boring, so predictable, so -

The comm. unit beeped.

She looked at it blankly. No one knew they were here, right?

Turning, she looked at it carefully, before reaching over to switch it on.

"Hey Jay, what's happening?"

"_Kyp?_"

He smirked, the holo of his face looking right at her. "Who else would care enough to track you down on some backwater world?"

She laughed. "Nobody," she said honestly, mentally adding Jag to the list. "How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways," he gave her a sly look. "So, I'm in the neighborhood..."

She gaffed. "Right."

"No, seriously. I'm right next door. I couldn't resist grabbing the last cabin when I heard the price."

"An arm and a leg?"

"Just my first born." His response was easy, familiar, and she could feel the tension draining away. "So, what're you doing for dinner tonight Goddess?"

She sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "I'm not sure, Kyp. I'm thinking I might roast a certain Chiss Clawcraft pilot with tubers and gravy."

Kyp snickered. "That bad? How about joining me for dinner? I promise I'll be more entertaining."

Jaina looked over her shoulder towards the front door, debating. "Just dinner?"

Kyp shrugged. "I was thinking maybe a little dancing, a little dinner, maybe a snowball fight?"

Jaina laughed. "Can I peg Jag in the face? It might loosen him up."

"Mind if we exclude him, Jay? Jag's not my-"

"-favorite person in the galaxy." She finished his sentence. "I know, I know. I don't know why you put up with him, anyway."

Kyp chuckled. "I could say the same for you. What do you say, I'm just across the pond."

She smiled. "Alright, sure. I've been looking for a way to get away. To be honest, he's driving me nuts."

"Routine getting to you?"

"Something like that." She waved one hand dismissively. "What time?"

"Whenever, it's not like I'm the one with houseguests."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." She clicked off the comm. and his image slowly faded.

Turning away, she went back to the caf machine and pulled it off the counter. Until it was time to get ready, she would tinker with it. Maybe by then, she'd have found an excuse to give Jag. Or maybe she'd tell him the truth. Musing, she set to work on the caf machine.

Kyp watched Jaina's image disappear from the comm. unit and allowed himself a smile. So, she was getting fed up with Jag? He wasn't surprised; the Captain didn't have the zest to keep an active, intelligent woman like Jaina's interest for long. Not with his predictable, dull routine.

He whistled to himself, slightly off key, as he went about setting up his little cabin for having a visitor. Not just any visitor, but Jaina Solo, the woman he'd convinced himself he couldn't ever have.

Now that had all changed. He looked around the cabin's main room, the entrance way off to one side. There was a large Wampa pelt stretched out across a polished hardwood floor. One wall was dominated by a fireplace, two small couches and one large one, flanking the massive center piece. A staircase led up to the loft in one corner, spiraling up to disappear into the rafters, a second, smaller fire place out of view in the master bedroom.

The walls were untouched wood, sealed with a similar colored sealant to keep the warmth in. Lamps in two corners lent the room an almost homey air. Throw pillows dotted the couches and a blanket was draped across each of the seats. A coffee table, clear of all but his datapads, was the last piece to complete the ensemble. All were done in dark mahogany-like wood, keeping with the rustic theme. Two windows, draped with heavy drapes and one image of Coruscant before it's fall, were the last decorations in the room.

In the adjoining room was a small table, already sent in anticipation for that evening's dinner. Two places, with crystal glasses and fine china. He frowned, looking at the table. He wasn't being too obvious, was he?

Kyp shrugged, even if he was, it was better than Jag had ever treated her, of that he was positive.

He turned to the kitchen where the newest appliances were helping him prepare delicacies from several planets. That, and he'd been forced to learn to cook when he'd found himself eating andarian space noodles five times a week. Kyp looked at the pots simmering on his cooker and nodded. He'd become an accomplished cook; he hoped Jaina wouldn't mind, but he didn't dare order out for this. He wanted her to himself, if only for one night.

He turned away from the kitchen, and wandered into the living room, setting a fire in the fire place. _How rustic,_ he found himself thinking, _an old fashioned wood fire._

Kyp stretched out on the largest couch, his feet crossed at the ankle, and pulled the nearest datapad off the table. He had a surprise in mind for Jaina, only it was something he'd never tried before. He grinned in anticipation. She was going to love it... if he could pull it off. If. He snorted. When. Kyp Durron was embarking on the most important culinary experience of his life and he wouldn't fail. Not when it meant convincing her to leave Jag. He smirked. And convince her he would.

She wouldn't know what hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaina avoided Jag for most of the day, retreating into Jedi meditation as a last resort when he asked if she wanted to play the latest sim, "Master and Commander". The last thing she needed was to be reminded of his complacent attitude. She sighed, locking the bedroom door behind her as she heard Jag start up the sim. He was so predictable, so... boring.

She made a face. When had she become so picky? She knew. When Jag's militaristic fashion of approaching everything hadn't stopped after the war. So much for "true love" and "ever after" with him. Not that she wanted them now, but she'd honestly believed they'd been well matched.

She pushed the thought away. They _had_ been well matched. As wingmen, nothing more. Maybe she should have looked at their relationship a long time ago, but she'd been so busy. Busy avoiding him so she'd be excited when they were reunited.

"I'm pathetic." She threw herself on the bed, looking at herself in the mirror on the vanity night table. "Jaina Solo, however did you let yourself sink so far?"

She threw a pillow at her reflection. "Coward. You should just tell him, he can't be so dense not to know something's wrong. But could she break up with him on their vacation? It wasn't like she had another place to go, or even the credits to afford her own. And what had Kyp said? He'd rented the last? She made a face at herself. "Way to put yourself between a Stardestroyer and a death star, Solo."

She sighed. So what did she do? Beg the use of Kyp's couch? Her heart jumped in her chest. No, that was a bad idea, Kyp wasn't Jag. He wasn't safe, wasn't _boring_. At least if she continued to sleep on the couch here, she knew she wouldn't be tempted to give in to anything Jag might try. Not that he would try anything.

She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Maybe that was the problem. Jag was too considerate, too... respectful of what she wanted. He _always_ did as she asked or what she wanted. If he'd just show a little rebellion... She shook her head and pushed herself up on her elbows. Jag would never do that.

Maybe that was the problem. "No, that's definitely the problem." Jaina pushed herself into a sitting position and hung her legs over the side of the bed, putting her chin in her hands. She couldn't stay here, not when she _knew_ Jag was going to ask more of her. Force forbid he ever got the courage to ask her to marry him. She'd never have the heart to say yes, but she'd break his if she said no.

She pushed herself to her feet. Better to break it to him now, before he got his hopes up too far. She grimaced. As if four years wasn't enough to encourage him. She began to pack her bags, knowing she couldn't stay, not after she told him. She wasn't sure where she'd go, but she had enough credits for a hotel room and maybe she could talk Kyp into giving her a lift to the space port. Her account was accessible from there and she could afford a ticket back to Mon Calamari.

With determined movements, she packed her clothes, thankful she'd put everything into one bag. Pilots traveled light and she'd never broken the habit. She'd also never been more grateful for it than now.

Jag stared at her blankly. "So you want me to meet you back on Mon Calamari?"

Jaina stamped her foot. "Don't be so deliberately obtuse, Jag, I'm breaking up with you! We're through. You and I are no longer together. Understand?"

His expression didn't change. "It's because I'm not a Jedi, right?"

Jaina blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You don't want me because I'm not Force sensitive. I _knew_ this was going to become an issue. I'll do anything, Jaina, anything you want, to prove I as good as you!"

She laughed. "No, Jag, it's not because you're not Force sensitive. Trust me; you don't know what kind of a gift that is. It's because I've changed since the war and you haven't. You're still standing at attention waiting the next role call. Well, I'm not waiting. Goodbye Jag."

He stared after her, not believing his eyes as she turned and walked out, the door slamming behind her. He blinked once. "She'll come back."

He continued to stare at the door for long hours, the words echoing in his head. "She'll come back... she'll come back... she'll come back..."

Kyp looked up at the knock on his door, checking his chrono. Just before noon. He stretched out with the Force and dropped his datapad. Jaina!

He reached over to grab his tunic, shrugging into it and buttoning up the front as he made his way to the door. It was half buttoned when he opened the door.

"You're early."

"And you're half naked."

Kyp's hands paused on the buttons, eyeing her. "Forgive me, goddess, I wasn't expecting you so soon or I would have polished my halo."

Jaina felt her cheeks warming. "That's not what I meant. Sorry. I just... this is not my day, can I come in?"

"When you just insulted me?"

"I'd call it a compliment." She gasped, unable to believe she'd just said it, and slapped a hand over her mouth. His eyes were glittering with amusement and she felt herself flush a deep shade of red. "Sorry, my mouth is apparently not connected to my brain today. Look, these are for you." She shoved a bouquet of the sorriest looking flowers he'd ever seen at him. "Sorry about the wilt – the snow was killing them."

He took the bouquet, accepting it in the spirit given and bowed to her, motioning her in. "Well come in, you can't keep gathering snow on my doorstep. Though I must say you make a fetching garden gnome."

She rolled her eyes. "Watch it Durron, or you'll find yourself joining them."

He closed the door behind her, the last buttons on his shirt forgotten. "Why'd you bring your bag? Staying the night too?"

She flushed for a second time. "I walked out on Jag."

"And into Kyp Durron." He smirked. "I never knew I was so irresistible."

"Don't flatter yourself. Look, I just wanted to know if you could give me a lift to the space port, I can take care of myself from there."

"Nope."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Because you, Jaina Solo, owe me one diner date and you're _not_ getting out of it that easily. Sit." He waved her to the couch. "Besides, after the worry you've put me through with Jag, my poor heart couldn't take the stress of assisting you in walking away."

"You _want_ me to be with Jag?" she frowned. "I thought you couldn't stand him."

He picked up a throw pillow as she moved to sit down and threw it at her. "I can't, you nerf. I'm relieved you're no longer with him, not upset!"

She bit her lip, trying not to grin. "Oh."

Kyp moved behind her, and shoved her down onto the couch. "I said sit, goddess. Relax, take a load off and get comfortable, I'm afraid I have to be in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?"

He gave her a pained look. "Not all Jedi have personal maids you know. Some of us have to fend for ourselves."

She laughed at the reference to Jag and shook her head as he disappeared. "Just make sure it's edible." She called after him, grinning. Kyp was full of surprises.

Jaina looked around the room, comparing it to the cabin she and Jag had been sharing. She frowned, noting that the lights weren't automatic, the fire place was so old it took fossil fuel and there were no electronics except for the datapads on the table. Inspired, she reached for one and cued a new file after saving the one he'd been reading. Without looking up, she hooked a piece of her hair behind her ear and began to write.

"What's got you so absorbed?"

Jaina jerked, looking up guiltily, her face flooding with heat. "Nothing."

Kyp smirked. "Sure, Jay, and I graduated from stun sabers yesterday."

She pulled out the data rob and stuck it in the thigh pocket of her jumpsuit, unable to meet his gaze. "It's a thank you letter, one you can have after dinner."

Kyp arched an eyebrow at her, his silent expression doing nothing to mask his amusement. Or that he didn't believe her.

Jaina felt the blood crawl up her neck and into her face, right to her hair line. She didn't dare dart a glance at any reflective surface. "Ok, Ok, it's a letter for you, but not a thank you. And no, you can't have it."

"No?"

"No." She said firmly. "At least, not yet. It's not finished."

"Can't I take just a peak?"

"How much of a peak?"

He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest and leaning idly against the door frame between the kitchen and the living room. His oven mitts were pink, and rested easily on opposite elbows. "A quick read through?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No way. It's not done, and if you read it now, I'm _not_ completing it."

"Can I chance it?"

"I stopped mid-sentence, are you sure?"

Kyp appeared to think about it and finally nodded. "Give it over, goddess, I want to see what you wrote me."

Jaina reluctantly produced the datarod. "Where's your fresher?"

He waved her in the direction, catching the datarod as she tossed it to him. She disappeared from the room as he pulled off the over mitts and walked over to the coffee table to pick up the datapad she'd been using. He placed his mitts on the table and sat back in the nearest sofa, not having noticed that Jaina had grabbed her bag.

He slipped the datarod into the space and flicked on the datapad. The sound of the shower brought it head up and he grinned. Good.

He focused his attention back on the panel and began reading.

_My dearest Kyp,_

_I don't know where to start, so I guess I'll just come out and say it. _

_Thank you. _

_Thank you for being my friend, and standing by me through the last years of mistakes I've made. Thank you for being the man I could always talk to and knows more about me than anyone, including myself. Thank you for not turning your back on me when I made my share of mistakes and almost dragged you down with me. Thank you for not judging my relationship with Jag. Jag was a mistake, I know that now, and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner._

_I'm terrified you'll read this and know what I'm trying to say, and yet, I'm terrified you won't know. You, Kyp Durron, who know me better than anyone else in the galaxy... do you know what I'm trying to say?_

_I've lived many lives in my short time. I've been a child to powerful parents, a friend to powerful people and a pilot with the best of pilots. I've been a mechanic and a dark Jedi. I've been everything I've dreamed and none of it._

_I've dreamed of being a wife and a mother, but that may never happen. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I don't want a life without you._

_Am I being too forward? Too obvious? Well, I never did know how to be subtle. You taught me that facing things head on is important. Well, here goes._

_You're a part of my family Kyp. I've always considered you as such. Never as a brother, or father figure, never as a master or slave. You are a part of my future, Kyp, or I hope you'll be._

_I can't put this off any longer. Kyp, my dear Kyp, will you-_

The letter cut off abruptly. Kyp blinked, almost throwing the pad across the room. "Will I what? JAINA!"

In the shower, Jaina could feel his frustration and heard him call for her. She smiled. She had warned him, it served him right. Now she couldn't rely on the written, at some point tonight she would have to admit to her true feelings. She only hoped it would be easier than she thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaina emerged from the shower in a cloud of steam, a smile on her face, almost an hour later. She was toweling her hair dry with a large, midnight blue towel, the fabric soft against her scalp and hands, deliberately dawdling to give Kyp time to cool off. "Kyp? I'm out."

She continued to dry her hair, walking into the living room. "Kyp?"

She couldn't hear him on the main level, the cracking of the fire the only sound as a piece of wood popped. "Kyp?" She placed the towel over the back of the couch, going to peak in the kitchen. The pots gently bubbled, delicious aromas mingling together, but there was no Kyp. She laughed, shaking her head as she turned to the nook where a table was set for two, the wilted roses and lillies claiming the dubious position of center piece. Though, she had to admit the colors complimented the display. She ran a finger across the rim of one crystal goblet, feeling her heart swell. He really did care.

"Kyp, where are you?" She turned away reluctantly, going back into the main living room. She frowned, stretching out with the Force. Of course; he was upstairs. She paused at the base of the steps, looking up into the rafters. Did she dare interrupt him in his bedroom?

She grinned suddenly. Of _course_ she dared. She took the steps two at a time, her earlier reluctance forgotten, and stopped at the small landing only long enough to knock on the door.

It swung open under her hand and her jaw dropped.

His back was too her, sweat glistening off his skin, as his head swung around in surprise.

She swallowed, her gaze dropping to his feet and climbing slowly.

Bare feet, his strong toes grasping the carpet underneath, black leggings, a shade too loose to be considered indecent encasing well honed, muscled legs. Bare torso.

She swallowed again, her mouth going dry.

Bare torso, his back muscles rippling as he turned to look at her, revealing as equally a well muscled chest. His strong neck, leading to a face full of character. Well formed lips, with laugh and smile lines, eyes that hinted at crows feet to the side, his clear, polished jade colored orbs regarding her in surprise. His hair dipped down across his forehead roguishly, black streaked with silver strands she hadn't noticed before.

She gripped the door jamb, trying to get the starch back into her knees. "Kyp..."

Kyp observed her reaction and his lips tilted into an amuse half-smile. "Do you need something, goddess?"

She licked her lips. _You_. She shook her head. "I... I..."

"Nexu got your tongue?"

She flushed, closing her eyes against his powerful pull on her senses. "Could you... put some clothes on?"

"I'm dressed, what's on your mind?"

She squeezed her eyes more tightly closed. What was on her mind? Something that he would probably never believe but was totally appropriate, and yet inappropriate for her current location. She pushed the thought away with difficulty, unable to remember why she'd been searching for him in the first place.

"Jaina?"

She peaked at him through her lashes, noting that he was coming towards her, but hadn't put anything on over his chest. Force, she didn't _need_ another reason to be attracted to him. He already drew her, had been drawing her since before she'd met Jag, and now he was gorgeous under his robes too? Force, but she was in trouble.

Kyp stopped advancing, sensing her distress, and noting that it was steadily rising with his approach. He forced himself not to smile, enjoying the power over her state of mind. "Jaina, are you alright?"

"No."

At least she could be honest.

"Why not?"

She waved one hand at him weakly. "Please put something on."

"Am I that revolting to you?"

She shook her head wildly, cracking the side of it against the door jamb with the violent motion and stumbling as she fought to keep on her feet.

Kyp leapt forward, his arms encircling her before she was able to regain her balance, and she was pulled against that wonderfully sculpted, bare chest. Her breathing caught in her throat as she felt his warm skin against her hands, almost electric in its effect.

Jaina felt her world spin, her head beginning to throb as the impact registered belatedly. She felt her feet leave the ground as Kyp swung her around and placed her into soft, crisp sheets all in one motion. The pillow under her head was soft and smelled of Kyp. A mysterious scent, rich yet exotic and somehow comforting in its commonality; sweat and masculine pheromones. It was a heady combination. She couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd been in the cabin for the pillow to smell like him.

She idly remembered her examination of Jag that morning and amended it. Almost Perfection. Kyp was pure perfection. A combination of confidence and caring so artfully arranged that he'd drawn her so completely he'd spoiled her for any other man. Yes, he had his flaws, but he was perfect for her.

It was a shame she hadn't seen that perfection, hadn't acknowledged it, until after she'd been involved with someone else. A clone of his no less, what must he think of her?

Her mind wandered and she felt his hands, rough from years of work, yet gentle in their touch, as they examined her head. She felt as if she were floating, lost in a cloudy sky without the pull of the gravity compensators. Almost as if she were flying in space again.

"Jaina?"

She turned her head slowly towards his voice, loving how it echoed in her head and reverberated through her body. "Hmmm?"

"Jaina, stay with me, you've knocked your head pretty good."

She tried to lift her hand, and frowned when it felt like lead weights. "I'm not going anywhere, Kyp. Not that I finally have you where I want you."

He chuckled. "I think that's the other way around, goddess."

She stuck her tongue out at him, glad he could laugh. "Quit calling me that and get your shapely tush on the bed."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Shapely tush?"

"Kyyyyp!" She wined his name. "My head hurts."

"It must, you're complimenting me."

She opened her eyes wider, feeling something cool touch her forehead. "Where'd you get that?"

"It flew to me,"

"Cheater."

He smirked. "Why bother leaving your pleasant company? It's not often I get such a gracious compliment."

"You have a cute butt," she winked at him, feeling the ache starting to diminish, but she felt like she was in a dream. "I never knew you were so ripped either."

He blinked in surprise. "You must not be feeling good, should I get the medic?"

She tried to roll but he caught her so the wash cloth wouldn't fall off her forehead. She settled for rolling her eyes, the fuzzy edges of her vision starting to diminish. "Give the man a compliment and he can't believe it. You're gorgeous, Kyp Durron. Is my mouth running away with me again?"

He chuckled, "I think so. I need to get you delirious more often; it's good for my ego."

She made to stick her tongue out at him but ended up yawning instead. He smoothed her hair down. "Take a nap, Jaina, I'll wake you in a couple of hours when dinner is ready."

"You sure?"

He left his hand on her hair, adding Force compulsion to his voice. "I insist."

Her eyes drifted shut. "Anything for my Kyp... anything..."

He watched as she drifted into sleep, checking to make sure her breathing was even before shaking his head and letting out a long breath. What a woman! He reached for his shirt, shrugging into it casually and doing up the buttons while he examined Jaina's peaceful face.

Jaina, the woman he'd been dreaming of for years now, was finally in his bed. Her hair was spread out across his pillow, her face relaxed in sleep. He chuckled. Ok, so he hadn't imagined needing to have her hit her head first to get her there, but maybe, some day, that wouldn't be a necessity.

His laugh was self mocking as he turned away to go check on their dinner. "With the effect you have on women, Durron, who needs a war?"

The door clicked closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaina woke to the sound of the door opening later, her head throbbing, but clear. Ouch. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and slowly sat up, blinking rapidly to adjust her vision to the dim lighting. The sun was going down. She rubbed the side of her head where it had connected to the door, unable to remember what had happened once she hit the bed. Had she simply passed out?

She swung her legs off the bed, shivering as she felt her bare feet touch the floor. He had removed her boots and socks. She smiled, despite the throb in her head. How touching.

She looked around, the bedroom illuminated in the dying daylight.

The bed took up a good portion of the space on a slightly raised platform in the center of one wall with two night tables and lamps, one on each side. Weights and an exercise mat were placed in one corner, leading to a smaller fresher than the one downstairs. She couldn't see it very clearly and turned back to the room.

Across from the bed was a second, small fire place, like the one in the living room, a soft carpet of bantha hair stretched out the width of the bed in front of it. Two chairs with a plain table between them, made up the last of the furniture. The walls were bare, but for the dark, damask curtains and a wilderness scene, depicting a hunt of the native animals of the planet they were on.

She smiled. Much more comfortable than the room at the other cabin. She pushed the thought away and rose to her feet. She hoped Kyp would be dressed when she saw him next; she wasn't sure she could deal with him half-naked again. Not until her head stopped throbbing.

Yet it wasn't the throbbing in her head that made her shiver when she thought of that gloriously sculpted body and the sharp mind attached to it. Or was it the other way around?

"Feeling better?"

She froze, looking up slowly. "Kyp."

He stepped into the room, looking at her with concern. "How's the head?"

"It hurts, but I think I'll live. How's dinner coming?"

He offered her a pill and a glass of water. "It's ready whenever you are. Here; it's a painkiller."

She accepted it gratefully, swallowing it down quickly, the water cool on her throat. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Would you like a hand down the stairs?"

She placed the glass on the nearest nightstand and held out her hand. "I'd appreciate it, I'm still a little dizzy."

He stepped next to her, folding her hand in his, and she felt as if she'd been jolted for a second time. She swallowed, her palm beginning to sweat as he guided her out of the room and to the stairs.

She locked her knees as they walked, starting to feel them tremble. She was shaking by the time they reached the ground. She had to tell him, but her tongue was tied. His effect on her was almost overwhelming. Kyp frowned at her before unexpectedly scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the couch in front of the fire.

"I think you're not feeling as good as you let on. Shall I serve dinner here?"

She looked up at him, shaking her head once. "No no, I've seen the table you set. So much work... I couldn't possibly eat right here knowing you went to all that trouble."

Kyp crouched in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "Jaina, I don't want you to do something simply because I made an effort. I can reset the table just as easily here. I want to make this as easy on you as possible."

She clasped his hands, squeezing. "Are you sure? I mean, all that work..."

"I insist." was his dry response.

"Thank you, Kyp. I think I'd feel more comfortable on the floor. That way, if I fall, I have less of a distance to go."

He chuckled, leaning forward to place a gentle, daring kiss on her cheek. He rose quickly, "Stay put, I'll bring dinner to you."

She stared after him, one hand going to her cheek and the feel of his lips. They were dry, but warm, having molded themselves to the contour of her face like they were made for it. She shivered, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping herself in it, knowing as she did that it wouldn't help.

She watched as Kyp emerged, the vase of wilted flowers in hand, and solemnly set them on the coffee table. Slowly, one trip after another, their place settings emerged, facing one another, horizontal to the fire place. The light of the flames danced on his features as he set each item down, causing shadows and hollows which lent him a mysterious air.

Not that he needed it.

Jaina could feel herself going from hot to cold and back, her body unable to control its temperature as he finally brought out hot plates and began placing the individual dishes on the table. Her mouth began to water as the aromas drifted to her, laden with the promise of a delicious meal.

Lastly, he brought out a bottle and a large bucket full of snow. The bottle was placed inside the bucket to chill as Kyp took his seat and motioned for her to join him. "Dinner is served."

Jaina looked at the six different pots, her eyes gleaming. "This is a pleasant surprise, Master Durron. When, during the last few years, have you ever had a chance to learn to cook?"

He smirked. "My secret. Let's see if it's up to your standards, shall we Lieutenant?"

She laughed easily, settling into a place on the floor, a pillow considerately placed for her to sit on.

Kyp tugged the bottle out of the snow, turning it so she could see the label. "A local vintage, perhaps?"

She picked up the crystal glass eagerly. "Always game to try something new. What is it exactly?"

"Something they call Champagne. Supposed to be like the rare, lighter, Alderaanian wines, but more bubbly."

She waited until he had served himself a glass and put the bottle back in the snow bucket. She lifted her glass. "To lasting friendships that blossom and grow!"

He raised his glass. "To friends that stick with you even through your worst mistakes!"

She laughed at him, and took a sip. The bubbles tickled her nose and the back of her throat, making her eyes water. "Ooooo, I like this."

Kyp chuckled. "I had hoped you would. So, where should we start?"

She blinked her eyes clear and motioned for him to serve. "You're the cook, you tell me."

"It's _chef_ my dear, _chef_."

She giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth at his haughty pretense. He winked at her. "So tell me, Jaina. What brought you to this world with Jag?"

"I don't honestly know." She admitted. "We'd been planning to get away, from the war and the military and technology," she waved her hand at the fire place. "But Jag is a techno-weenie."

Kyp, in the process of taking a sip of his Champagne, snorted and almost spit his drink across the table.

Jaina grinned wickedly. "Well, it's true!"

Kyp swallowed, laughing at the look on her face. "I couldn't have said it better myself. So why did he agree?"

She shrugged, watching the crisp greens he piled onto her plate, followed by mashed tubers. "He wanted to make me happy, even at his own expense. Did you take a hint from me today?" she laughed as she saw he had gravy to go with the tubers.

Kyp winked, "I figured you'd probably get upset if I roasted Jag, even if you _did_ break up with him, so I settled for the last half of your recipe."

Her smile was delighted. "This smells wonderful, Kyp. Don't ever let me cook for you; I can't put together anything like this!"

Their conversation was easy, turning away from Jag and to her family. Kyp asked after her father and mother, her uncle Luke and aunt Mara, and her cousins. He asked after her brother and his quest.

Finally, the divine meal resting comfortably in their stomachs, Jaina set her fork down and stretched out, her glass in one hand. "I couldn't eat another bite. You could make me fat on all that goodness!"

Kyp chuckled, stretching out comfortably until his feet met hers and began playing with the bottoms of them, running his toes down the outside and then up the arch. He felt her shiver but not pull away. "I'll take that as a compliment. I guess desert will have to wait."

She nodded. "That's a good idea, I need to let my food settle."

They were silent for long minutes, staring at each other, before Jaina finally shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Kyp raised his glass. "Sorry, beautiful, but the fire is doing something stunning with your hair."

She blushed, pleased with his compliment. "Thanks."

"So, are you going to tell me what you were writing me this morning before I interrupted you?"

She shifted away, putting her back to the couch.

Kyp rose, moving to sit next to her, their shoulders brushing. "I'd like to know Jaina. Your letter it... well... it made me do a lot of thinking today. Thinking I probably shouldn't be doing. I'd like to know if I'm right."

She sighed, staring into the flames. "This is so difficult to explain, Kyp."

"Why?"

She slanted him a look. "Because of who you and I are. What would my dad say if I told him I was asking you to marry me? What would he say if I told him I loved you? You, Kyp Durron, the kid he pulled out of Kessel?"

Kyp stared at her speechless, unable to believe what he's just heard. "What?"

She turned to face him full on, searching his gaze. "I love you, Kyp. I think I always have. Jag was close, he was a lot of things you are, but he's _not_ you. You're fundamentally different in so many ways that have nothing to do with looks. I think I was telling myself that I wanted Jag because he was safe, because, in the end, he'd never be able to hurt me. You've had my heart for a long time, Kyp. Held it, and kept it safe, and that thought it terrifying. Of everyone I've ever met, no one knows me like you do. No one cares to know me. That gives you the power to hurt me. You know my weaknesses, my strengths, and you know-"

Kyp leaned in, cutting her off and pinning her against the couch as his lips settled over hers.

Jaina's arms came around his neck, pulling him closer as her lips welcomed him with such sweetness, it would have driven him to his knees had he been standing.

The kiss lasted for long minutes, Kyp moving her to lay on the floor, her hair spread out in a halo behind her as he reluctantly pushed himself up on one elbow. Her mouth was kiss-bruised, her face flushed and he could _feel_ the excitement racing through her. He shook his head slowly, a smile on his face, one that completely reached his eyes. "You're something else Jaina Solo."

She smiled, reaching up to tuck on lock of his longish hair behind his ears. "I could say the same thing for you. I love you Kyp."

His smile was soft, just for her. "I know. Why do you think I couldn't leave you alone? I love you too, Jaina. More than life."

She pulled him back down, reaching for his lips even as she felt his surrender to her. Their kiss was a meeting of passions, of souls finally submitting to a force stronger than will power. Of the Force rejoicing in such a union.

It was long hours later when Kyp finally lifted his head. They'd spent their time kissing and caressing, talking in low tones of what they'd been doing, yearning for, in the last years. He told her of his escapades, she told him of her slow disillusionment of Jag.

He chuckled, caressing her at every opportunity, no longer jealous of the other man. He now had what he wanted, and she'd come to him willingly.

"I should get that desert."

She made a face, unwilling to let him go, even for a few minutes. "Can I come with you?"

"Nope." He smirked. "Waiting for something will do you good."

She threw the pillow at him as he scrambled to his feet and went for the kitchen. She pushed herself up to relax against the couch again, her headache completely gone.

Jaina sighed, a happy, satisfied smile on her face. Step one hadn't been so hard. Step two... she wondered if Kyp had even heard her ask him to marry her. Probably not. She grimaced at the fire. She'd have to ask again.

A bowl materialize beside her attached to the skilled hands of the man she intended to be the father of her children. "What's this?"

Kyp grinned, a similar bowl in his other hand as he sat back down next to her. "It's a surprise. Something sweet for my sweet."

She rolled her eyes before checking out the concoction. Whipped cream on top of something she couldn't make out, with a black cherry to top it off. "Was this for buttering me up, Kyp?"

His smirk was pure evil. "Careful, goddess, or you'll end up wearing it and _becoming_ desert."

Her face flushed as she pictured herself on the rug, covered in the whipped cream concoction and Kyp... she shook the image away with difficulty. "I... uh..." she stammered, trying to remember what he'd said. Oh right, wearing the desert. "I don't think so."

"So try it already."

She dipped her spoon into the desert, and carefully lifted it back to her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as a chocolately taste melted with cream and cherry on her tongue. She sighed, moaning softly. "Mmmm, oh Kyp, this is delicious!"

"Chocolate pudding." He smiled at her reaction. "Sinfully delicious when augmented with real chocolate squares."

Jaina had to agree. She finished the desert off in several bites, savoring each one. "Now I know I have to keep you. This is incredible, Kyp!"

He placed her empty bowl on the table next to his own and pulled her against his chest. "Keep me, Jaina? I thought I was _your_ keeper."

She snuggled into him, unable to keep the smile off her face. "No, but I don't need a keeper anymore. I know I said this earlier Kyp, but..."

"Yes."

"What?"

He nuzzled her ear. "I'll marry you, Jaina. Your dad is going to love your choice of son-in-law."

She laughed, her heart bursting with emotion as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Oh, Kyp! Thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled, hugging her back just as tightly. "Only one thing, Jaina."

"Yes?"

"You get to wear the engagement ring."

Her laughter echoed through the small cabin and was swiftly silenced. Kyp took control and Jaina willingly surrendered.

Almost Perfection? Jaina knew she'd never again settle for anything less than perfection.

Almost just wasn't good enough.

Fin


End file.
